


North Wind

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: The wind blew from the north when the first murder happened





	North Wind

He never knew exactly why God had decided to make the winds different based on which direction they came from. All he knew was that he much preferred when the wind blew in from the south. The wind from the south was always so warm and hot. It made his cold-blooded body feel so good when it blew over him.

He greatly disliked the wind from the north. It was always so cold and more often than not it came with rain shortly after it started to blow. It made him shiver and become sluggish, hissing to himself as he buried himself in the earth to try and keep warm.

The wind was blowing from the north just before the first murder. The first drops of rain had come down just as the rock came down against Abel’s skull and Crowley could only shudder and look away as the blood soaked into the ground.

He had been told about death before his Fall. He had been told that it would be a way to ensure that the planet would always be able to regulate itself. If the living things could not die, then they would end up destroying everything.

Murder however…murder was something very new. 

Crowley shivered by himself as Adam and Eve found their dead son and learned about their other’s Exile. He wished he could offer them some kind of comfort. All he could do was slither away, driven back underground from the cold northern wind and rain. 


End file.
